The 101 Themes Challenge
by InvincibleIsabelle
Summary: I found a version of this from my other favorite fandom, Victorious, and I knew I had to try it. Reviews make me smile, and if you review, I give invisible llama hats and cake for all!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! So I thought I'd try something different. In many ways (this is my first fanfic for something besides Victorious, and I've never attempted this before) **

**The rules are simple: write 101 one shots, each one representing a different theme from the list below.**

**Yes, 101 chapters.**

**101 one shots.**

**101 different stories.**

**Most will be Phan, but not all of them.**

**Some will just be little stories, some sad, some cute, some funny.**

**They won't go in order from the list.**

**But hey, I've already got the first theme done from this chapter.**

**Here's the list:**

**1. Introduction (this chapter)**

**2. Happy**

**3. Smile**

**4. Don't Go**

**5. Frustrated**

**6. Story**

**7. Empty Threat**

**8. Flower**

**9. House With a White Picket Fence**

**10. Fear**

**11. Kiss**

**12. Masquerade**

**13. Wall**

**14. Traitor**

**15. Tell the Truth**

**16. Commitment**

**17. Nightmares**

**18. Dreams**

**19. Soft**

**20. Heal**

**21. Blood**

**22. Death**

**23. Torn**

**24. Promise Me**

**25. Childhood**

**26. Family**

**27. Trust**

**28. Love**

**29. For Your Information**

**30. Holidays**

**31. Like Glass**

**32. Hate**

**33. Murderer**

**34. Illness**

**35. Grave**

**36. Ocean**

**37. Light**

**38. Beautiful**

**39. Pain**

**40. Blind**

**41. Apologize**

**42. Fire**

**43. One Day**

**44. For You**

**45. Photo Album**

**46. Memory**

**47. Hope**

**48. Numb**

**49. Fate**

**50. Alive**

**51. Ice**

**52. Go Down Fighting**

**53. See You in Hell**

**54. Boredom**

**55. Stars**

**56. Darkness**

**57. Food**

**58. Shut Up**

**59. Savior**

**60. Gift**

**61. Music**

**62. Nature**

**63. Pity**

**64. Laugh**

**65. Just for Fun**

**66. If Only**

**67. Rival**

**68. Wish**

**69. Passion**

**70. The Day After Tomorrow**

**71. Movie**

**72. Dance**

**73. Remember When...**

**74. Lies**

**75. Snow**

**76. Internet**

**77. Sadness**

**78. Thoughts**

**79. Tears**

**80. Eyes**

**81. Zero**

**82. Indestructible**

**83. Beach**

**84. Birthday**

**85. Clueless**

**86. Touch**

**87. Shatter**

**88. Envious**

**89. Proud**

**90. Mother**

**91. Number**

**92. Video Game**

**93. Comfort**

**94. Hug**

**95. Revenge**

**96. Curious**

**97. Adore**

**98. Doubt**

**99. Worry**

**100. Don't Wait Up**

**101. I'll Always Be There For You**

**One down, 100 to go.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Smile

**AN: So I got a review that said this was a violation of the rule about authors notes/lists becoming stories, but fear not explodinghead, that was just the first part. Here we go!**

* * *

Smile

Dan had always loved Phil's smile. The way his tongue poked out a little bit when he laughed, the way it was so contagious. He'd never tell, but Phil's smile was one of the best things about him. It always made him happy, seeing his flatmate's face light up like that. Even on the most disgustingly foggy, cold horrible days, when Phil found something to smile about, it made Dan happy. And thankfully for him, Phil smiled a lot. So even on Dan's darkest, most awful days, he knew Phil would be able to help him.

"Smile for me?" Dan asked him one cold day.

"Why?" Phil asked, already beginning to grin.

"I don't know, but it's fun."

Phil just sighed, but he did smile. Dan smiled, too.

Phil had always loved Dan's smile. The way the corners of his eyes crinkled, the way it made anything better, even if it was fake. He'd never tell, but Dan's smile was one of the best things about him. It always made him happy, seeing his flatmate's face light up like that. Even on the darkest, most depressingly rainy days, when Dan found something to smile about, it made Phil happy. And thankfully for him, when Phil smiled, Dan smiled back. So even on Phil's worst days, he knew Dan could help him.

"Dan, come look at this!" Phil called from his comfy seat on the couch. Dan popped his head around the corner, the rest of his body following.

"What do you have this time?" he asked, in a way that wasn't as mean as his words imply.

"I found that picture of us the first time we met," Phil said, his face lighting up from his amazing smile.

Dan smiled, too. That picture brought out tons of memories. He had worn his favorite jeans, and his shirt with the llama on it. Phil wore one of his classic flannel shirts, and mismatched socks. They were grinning, sitting on either side of Phil's stuffed Totoro.

"Yeah, those were the days," Dan thought, but all he really did was smile. And so did Phil.

* * *

So review if you enjoy, and there will be more on the way, since I'm still on holiday break.

Llama hats and cake to all!

143denimmermaid


End file.
